Recently, vertical memory devices have been used to increase stacking degrees. In vertical memory devices, a plurality of memory cells and insulating layers may be stacked vertically on the surface of a substrate. Furthermore, channel patterns having a pillar or macaroni shape vertically extruded with respect to the substrate may be provided. According to the material and the structure of the channel patterns, electrical operating characteristics of memory cells included in the vertical memory devices may be changed.